Icarly Oneshots
by arain101
Summary: This is going to be where I do all my Icarly oneshots when I have writer's block or something. All the oneshots I have listed, I'm going to post them all in order so if you want to reread a story, your not searching through every chapter for it. R/R please. For every oneshot I'm going to do, I got a summary up and it's on the first page so make sure you check it out. :)
1. Oneshots

**Icarly Oneshots**

 **A/N: R/R please. Sorry again for not updating any stories lately. I got engaged about a month ago and we've had a ton of internet problems lately, and I even had the next few chapters to IGrow Through the Years finished but none of it got saved so I have to redo everything. I just haven't had the best of luck at all except for the engagement that I'm still excited about because I'm marrying my high school crush and I was his, we haven't even dated for two months and he proposed to me to prove how much he's actually committed to me. Enough about me, now onto the oneshots. If you like the stories and think I should carry on, then R/R and I'll do a sequel to it or maybe a story for the oneshot with a bunch of hijinks and mysteries and maybe even a sequel.**

 **IFound Out**

Summary: What happened to Spencer and Carly's mom? Is she still alive? Did she die? What is Colonel Shay not telling his kids? Well stay tuned and find out from the one that holds all the answers…. Colonel Shay himself tells his kids the one story they've been asking for years, where's mom…?

Ship: Steven/OC

Characters: Spencer, Carly, Steven Shay, Freddie, Marissa, OC

Genre: Family, Drama, Romance

 **IFind Out**

Summary: Freddie has been wondering what's happened to his dad and older brother for many years, he's just never had the guts to ask his mom about it until now. What answers is he going to get? What story is his mom going to tell him? Will he believe it? Or will he need his mom to prove it to him?

Characters: Freddie, Marissa, OC

Genre: Tragic and Family

 **IDecide**

Summary: What happens if Sam's dad returns and has Melanie and Sam decide who they want to live with. Their mom? They one whose raised them since they were born. Or their dad? The one who left them when they were little. What will they choose? What will Carly and Freddie say about all this? Does Freddie finally believe Sam has a twin sister named Melanie? What will happen? Is their dad even really there for them? Or is he really there for someone or something else? Selanie.

Ship: Selanie sister bonding

Characters: Sam, Melanie, Pam, Jeremy

Genre: Family, Friendship, Drama

 **IJoin AV**

Summary: It started with a 16-year-old girl with wavy blonde hair named Samantha Puckett. She joined the AV club to be near the Icarly tech nerd, Fredwierd as she calls him, everyday before school, at lunch, and after school. How will it all work out for her? Will she get together with the nerd? Or will she fall flat on her face? Seddie.

Ship: Seddie

Characters: Sam and Freddie

Genre: Romance and Friendship

 **IGot in Trouble**

Summary: Fredward Benson was always nerdy, he was never the cool one, but one day he's had enough and decides to take the blame for something the blonde headed demon does. Will it work out? Will the teacher find out who really did it? Will Sam have an all new respect for Freddie? R/R please. Seddie.

Ship: Seddie

Characters: Miss Briggs, Freddie and Sam

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **IHave Detention**

Summary: Carly? In detention? Something is not right. Where's Sam? And Freddie? They haven't been at school all day. And here she is, Carly, is stuck in detention and hasn't seen Freddie or Sam. How will she survive? And…. Gibby? What's he doing in detention? Something is going on, but what? Cibby maybe?

Ship: Cibby

Characters: Carly and Gibby

Genre: Friendship and Romance

 **IMake a Choice**

Summary: Two girls and one boy. Who will he choose? Will he choose Carly Shay? The girl he's had a crush on for five years. Or will he choose Sam Puckett? The girl that's tormented him and caused him pain and misery for five years? R/R please. It's from Freddie's POV and his thoughts about the two girls. Shows signs of Creddie and signs of Seddie.

Ship: Creddie and Seddie

Characters: Sam, Carly, Freddie

Genre: Romance and Friendship

xxx

 **A/N Those are some of the oneshots I've got planned right now. I'm finished the first one though and I'll upload it soon but I hope you all enjoy the summary I have in the oneshots. :) I'm going to try and continue the stories and I'll update them when I can and if I can. I'm not making any promises though but I'll try when I'm not busy and if I'm sure the internet is stable enough. Once again, I'm sorry for making new stories before finishing the old ones. When something happens or my stories don't save, that's when I try writing a different story for a bit. But like I've said, I've just been busy with trying to get away from the foster home I grew up in that won't give me much freedom which is why I'm going to try moving in with my fiancé this month that's going to become my husband after we elope together, so I can try and continue my stories and update them. I'm just really sorry I've made promises I couldn't keep but this time, I'm not making any promises but I will update as soon as I can and I'm also really sorry for the long author's notes. That's just how sorry I am and I hope you guys can understand the feeling of dealing with internet problems, engagements, and writer's blocks, and saving problems. If you guys understand those feelings, I really appreciate it and I love you guys for it. Hope you all are enjoying my stories, even the ones that have been on hiatus for months that I'm going to try continuing soon. R/R for the oneshot summaries if you want. :)**


	2. IFound Out

**IFound Out**

 **Summary: What happened to Spencer and Carly's mom? Is she still alive? Did she die? What is Colonel Shay not telling his kids? Will stay tuned and find out from the one that holds all the answers…. Colonel Shay himself tells his kids the one story they've been asking for years, where's mom…?**

 **Xxx**

 **Colonel Shay's POV**

 **October 15, 2016**

"Dad" I heard a voice come from behind me, I turned and saw my eldest son Spencer looking at me with his brown eyes, not full of excitement like they usually are, but this time his eyes are all full of emotions.

"Spencer" I said back.

"I think it's time" I knew exactly what he was talking about but I was hoping to give it another couple years but I just knew, I couldn't.

"Time for what?" Came a third voice. I turned and saw my daughter Carly hop in the room.

"It's time to tell you" I took a deep breath before continuing, "the truth… about… your mother" Carly froze right after I said that.

"My-my mother?"

"Yes Carly, your mother"

"You told me she passed away in a car crash"

"No. No, she didn't Carl's and that's what I want to talk to you about" I tried telling her.

"Then what? What is there to say?" She asked, clearly pissed at how the conversation got started.

"Why don't you sit down Carly" I told her, "it's a long story" After I said that, Carly sat down on the couch in front of the television, "It all started the day Spencer arrived" I started telling the story.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _23 Years Ago on October 15, 1993_**

 _It was a cold night. It was just me and Marissa at home having coffee. When all of a sudden a doorbell was heard throughout the house._

 ** _Ding Dong_**

 _I got up and went to answer the door. When I opened it, I saw nothing. I was about to go back inside and close the door until I heard a baby crying. I looked down and I was shocked at what I saw. It was a beautiful baby boy inside a basket with a blanket wrapped around him with a note attached to the side of the blanket. I took the note off and went back inside, closing the door behind me. I walked back to where Marissa was sitting._

 _"_ _Who was at the door?" She asked. I shrugged._

 _"_ _No one" I replied reading the note quietly to myself._

 _"_ _What's that?" She asked me looking at the basket and the note in my hand._

 _"_ _Someone left a baby on our doorstep" I kindly told her._

 _"_ _What does the note say?" She asked me._

 _"_ _Nothing" I told her and slipped the note in my pocket._

 _That night, we crawled into bed after we put our new found baby on the bedside table still in the basket._

 _"_ _What are we going to do with him?" Marissa asked._

 _"_ _I-I-I don't know" I replied still uncertain of what to do. Ten minutes have passed and Marissa was already sound asleep. I couldn't get to sleep because I couldn't get the note out of my head. I felt Marissa stirring in bed beside me, I knew she was waking up like she does every time I can't get to sleep._

 _"_ _What's wrong Steven?" Marissa asked me._

 _"_ _I don't know" Was all I could say._

 _"_ _What are we going to name him?" Marissa asked._

 _"_ _How about, Spencer? Spencer Tyler Shay?"_

 _"_ _I love that name" Marissa said to me._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"So Spencer was adopted?" Carly asked. I nodded.

"Not exactly" Spencer told her.

"Wait, did you say Marissa is in this story? As in, Marissa Benson?"

"Yes, yes I did Carly. Except it isn't _that_ Marissa. It's Marissa Shay" I told her calmly.

"Well what happened to me and what did _the_ note say?" Carly asked me.

"I'll get to that, just be patient" I told her.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Five years later on October 15, 1998_**

 _"_ _Spencer Tyler Shay!?" I called out._

 _"_ _Yeah daddy?"_

 _"_ _Come here! We got to refill the tank!"_

 _"_ _Coming!" I saw Spencer running to me with his empty water tank._

 _"_ _So how many fires have you started today?" I asked, refilling the tank with water._

 _"_ _Ten" He replied excitedly._

 _"_ _Wow! That's one less fire than yesterday" I told him._

 _"_ _I know" I finished refilling the tank and watched him run off._

 _"_ _Did you ever find his parents?" Came a voice from behind me. I shook my head._

 _"_ _No. Not yet" I replied._

 _"_ _Oh. You never did tell me what the note said. Maybe it has clues" Marissa exclaimed._

 _"_ _It didn't really say much on it" I told her._

 _"_ _Hey you know what will take your mind off things?" Marissa asked me._

 _"_ _No. What?" I asked back._

 _"_ _We move" She told me._

 _"_ _Move? Move where?" I asked._

 _"_ _We move to the Bushwell Plaza" She told me, hoping I like her idea._

 _"_ _Let's do it" I told her._

 ** _Five Years Later on October 15, 2003_**

 _"_ _So I got dropped off on your doorstep ten years ago?" My ten-year-old son, Spencer asked after I finished telling him the story of how he came to us._

 _"_ _Yes it is" I told him gently while he tries to take it all in slowly. Just then, we heard a knock on the door, "I got it" I told Spencer and my fiancé, Marissa. I opened the door and once again, no one was there. I was about to close the door when I heard not one, but two babies crying. I looked down and saw a baby boy and a baby girl in a basket, both wrapped up in a blanket with a note attached to the side of the basket. I picked up the basket and took the note out and started reading it while walking back inside and closing the door behind me._

 _"_ _Who was it" Marissa asked._

 _"_ _Someone dropped off two babies" I told her with a shocked look on my face._

 _"_ _What does the note say?" She asked._

 _"_ _Nothing" I replied, looking at the notes in shock._

 _"_ _That's it"_

 _"_ _What's it?" I asked._

 _"_ _If you're not going to tell me what the note says, I have nothing left to do but break up with you" She told me rather coldly._

 _"_ _It has nothing to do with you, let's leave it at that" I told her a little too harshly._

 _"_ _Then it's over between us"_

 _"_ _Fine" I told her._

 _"_ _You think you can handle all three?" She asked. I shook my head._

 _"_ _I don't think so. Do you want to take one?" I asked. She nodded._

 _"_ _Yes please"_

 _"_ _Alright. You take the boy. I'll take the girl" I told Marissa. She nodded._

 _"_ _Okay. What should we name them?" Marissa asked._

 _"_ _Carlotta Christy Shay for the girl and Fredward Karl Benson for the boy" I told her._

 _"_ _Alright and we'll see who the better parent is" She told me. I gave her a confused look, "You raise them however you want and I'll raise Fredward however I want and whichever kid is politer by the age of 13 then the least polite one will live with the more responsible parent" Marissa told me confidently like it was simple and like she was confident she would win._

 _"_ _Fine with me" I told her thinking, 'If only she knew'._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"So your telling me that Marissa was your fiancé?"

"Yes. Yes, she was" I replied to Carly.

"And Freddie is-is my twin brother" She asked shocked. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's all true Carl's" I told her gently so she can take it all in slowly. Just then the door flew open.

"Carly! Guess what I just found out?" It was Freddie with Marissa dragging her feet slowly behind her with a can of her tick spray. I could tell she was about to spray Freddie to get out of telling him the truth but I knew he wouldn't let her until he got answers.

"I know Freddie" Carly told him all full of emotions, "So dad? What did the notes say?" She asked. I sighed.

"Here. Read these" I said, handing Spencer his note and Carly and Freddie their note. I then decided to leave the room to give them some privacy and let the three read the notes that was given to me on the days they arrived.

xxx

Dear Lieutenant Steven Shay

I hope you keep this note safe for future use. I know you will give it to my son sometime in the future. I named him Spencer Tyler. He's going to have your last name because, he can't use mine. I don't have any money or a job or anything so I'm handing him to you to take care of. Don't show this to anyone. He's your kid Steven. I was going to tell you but you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. You chose Marissa over me. I know someday, somewhere, we will see each other again but I know we won't get together again. I'll be there, but you won't recognize me. I'm sorry for leaving you with this surprise but it's all true. Spencer is yours Stevie and I don't want you giving him up for anything. And Spencer? If and when you are reading this. I will always love you, I'm sorry I had to do this but I don't have the money to raise you. I hope you can forgive me even though you don't know me personally.

Love, the girl that kept a secret.

xxx

Dear Colonel Steven Shay

I know you haven't given Spencer the note yet and it's alright. I had twins, fraternal twins. I named them Carlotta Christy and Fredward Karl. Their yours. You may not think that yet but remember that party we went to when they named you the Colonel? I was there. I had my hair dyed so you wouldn't recognize me. We had drinks. You were too drunk and you got me knocked up again. It was a mistake but we now have three beautiful children. I love you Steven Shay. Always have, always will. I hope I can see my children again someday. This time for real and not me just hiding in crowds. I had some money to raise one kid. But it just wasn't enough to raise both of them. I didn't want them to be separated. I want them to stay together and become best friends. They will always be our beautiful children, Steven.

Love, the girl that made a mistake.

Xxx

After the kids read the notes, there was a knock on the door.

 **Knock Knock**

"I'll get it" I told them. I went to open the door. I saw a teenage girl at the door. She had auburn red hair. She was the same age as Freddie and Carly. She was Carly's childhood best friend, Missy Robinson.

"Hey" She said with her head hanging low.

"Hi Missy, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"What's are _you_ doing here?" Carly asked coldly.

"I'm sorry for what I did Carl's"

"You tried to get rid of my best friend Sam and now you're here trying to apologize?"

"I'm not here for that" Missy tried to reason.

"Then what?"

"Mr Shay?"

"Yes Missy?" I asked.

"My mom and dad wanted me to give you these" Missy said handing me two notes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I tried getting rid of Sam only to get Carly and Freddie alone so I can tell them something"

"You could have just asked us if we could talk instead of going through all that trouble getting rid of Sam" Carly told Missy rather harshly.

"I know and I'm sorry about that but please, Mr Shay? Just read the notes"

"Alright Missy" I told her.

As I was reading one of the notes, there was something that shocked me.

 _Dear Colonel Steven Shay_

 _I know this may have come as a shock to you but, Missy is_ _ **your**_ _daughter. You may not believe it but it's true. It's how I watched the kids grow up. Carlotta would always come over to our house and play with Missy. I was always there watching the girls' play date_ __ _and I have got to say that Carlotta was a beautiful little girl growing up. Now she is a beautiful young lady. I told you I had enough money for one child and it was true. I had triplets. Carlotta, Fredward, and Missy are our triplets. I kept Missy as a reminder of you. I should have told you but I couldn't bring myself to tell you but I hope I can see Fredward and Carlotta on their 14th_ _birthday in a month._

 _Love, the girl that kept more secrets._

I finished reading the note and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I have _four_ kids.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Read the other one" Missy told me. I nodded and started to read it.

 _Dear Colonel Steven Shay_

 _You may not remember me. I'm Gary Robinson. Missy's stepdad. I'd like to inform you that Miranda, Missy's mom, she passed away. I'm so sorry for your loss but now you can finally try and move on from her. I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you but she worked at an oil rig and there was a chemical leak. It killed five and hospitalized 30 workers. I'm so sorry for telling you this way but it's all true._

 _From Gary Robinson_

Xxx

"Dad what does the note say?" Asked my 13-year-old daughter, Carly.

"Your mom. She um, she passed away by a chemical leak at an oil rig" I told her.

"You found her mom?" Miss Benson asked.

"Miss Benson? I haven't told you this before but there's a reason I never showed you the notes" I started telling her, "The kids, are my kids" Miss Benson had a look of shock on her face.

Xxx

 **A/N There's the first one shot for this multiple Icarly oneshot story. I'm going to write more over time when I have writers block in one of my stories. I hope you enjoy these little oneshots that I'm going to start writing. I'm going to try my best to make them long. Some might be short like only a few hundred words but some might have over a thousand words, I hope you don't mind that but I can try and make it longer by making a sequel to the oneshot as an actual story if you just R/R letting me know what you'd like. Suggestions are always welcomed in my stories as it sometimes helps with writers block. :)**


End file.
